Cassie Takes the Cake
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie, in charge of making Alien X's birthday cake, has ruined it! Crushed, she's too shamed to show her face to Alien X, can he convince her to overcome her embarrassment?


**Done for the talented guestsurprise! Enjoy, my friend!**

* * *

In the Grant Mansion kitchen, Cassie was practically coated in frosting and cake batter. She was standing on a tall stool putting the finishing touches on a big three layer cake with black frosting dotted with white and green icing stars all over it.

It was a heck of a job to do the ale for Alien X's birthday, but Cassie put her heart and soul into this confectionary masterpiece.

"Cassie?" Gena walked in. Cassie almost jumped. "Is the she ready?"

"You bet it is!" Cassie chirped as she hopped off the stool. "Alien X is gonna be so surprised!"

An hour later, everyone waited for Alien X to arrive. Cassie was in the kitchen ready to make her grand entrance with her cake. It was sitting perfectly on a cart waiting to be taken out to the guests.

"He's coming!" Cassie heard Rachel.

Cassie was ready to go! She waited for everyone to shout surprise, that was her cue. She waited, and waited, and...

"SURPRISE!"

"Yes!" Cassie heard the call and started wheeling the cake out. But she was going too fast, she tripped and fell, letting go of the cart.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Cassie yelled as she watched the cake roll away.

 **BAM! CRASH! SPLAT!**

Cassie winced hearing those awful sounds, they were the sounds of disaster. She got up and when she opened the doors, she gasped louder than all of the aliens in the mansion combined.

Alien X was laying on the floor covered in Cassie's cake. Every layer of the cake had fallen onto him.

Cassie screamed in horror and fell to her knees. "What have I done?! What have I done?! What have I done?!" she sobbed into the carpet.

Alien X groaned as he got up and flicked frosting of himself, but his attention immediately turned to Cassie, seeing how she was more distraught than anyone else.

"Cassie?" Alien X stepped forward, making Cassie get up and run away, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

* * *

No one has heard from Cassie that day. She stayed locked in her room the whole entire night, she never spoke a word to anyone, especially not Alien X. Whenever he was around, she would politely excuse herself and ease out of the room.

Not only did she ruin his birthday cake, but toppled it all over him. All of her hard work and reliability wasted for nothing.

Right now, Cassie moved miserably through the hallway. She looked up and spotted Alien X coming her way. Her eyes grew wide as headlights.

Alien X saw Cassie and smiled. "Hey, Cassie!" He walked towards her.

That's when Cassie ran, she didn't want to walk, she ran.

"Cassie! Wait up!" Alien X called.

Cassie just ignored him. She kept running, she knew her chances of escaping him were slim, but she had to try.

The girl tried to run, but no matter where she ran, Alien X was there. He teleported in front of Cassie, forcing her to retreat the other way.

Sure Alien X could use a multitude of ways to stop Cassie, but he decided to just chase her around until she wore herself out.

It took a while, but Cassie eventually began to slow down and her breath was running low, so she took one last chance and his into her bedroom and jumped into bed, hiding under the covers.

Alien X phased through the door and chuckled seeing Cassie all balled up in the blanket. He simply went up to her and pointed his finger, the blanket came alive and flew itself off of Cassie. She screamed as the blanket began wrapping itself around Cassie's body. She tried to squirm away but the blanket was too fast. The blanket was completely wrapped tight around Cassie, only her head and feet were poking out.

"Now that you're not going anywhere, we need to talk about that little cake fiasco." Alien X said as he sat beside Cassie.

Cassie shook her head. "No! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why not?" asked Alien X.

"Because!" Cassie snapped and turned away, then her face started to frown, her eyes watery. "Because I ruined your birthday." she sobbed. Tears began to fall. "I put so much work into your cake and I ended up ruining everything! It's all my fault!"

Alien X reached out and wiped away her tears. "But Cassie, you didn't mean it." he said. "And besides, I still loved your cake, it was delicious."

Cassie sniffled. "Really?"

"Really, sure it was all over me, but I still got to enjoy a piece or two." said Alien X. "Besides, it's not a big deal. It was just a little cake. I know you put a lot of work into it, but I still got to enjoy what was left of it."

Cassie was blown away. She thought this alien would be angry with her.

"And another thing," Alien X added, making Cassie flinch. "a birthday cake is no reason for you to be upset with yourself. It's just a cake, and a cake is not nearly as important as the people I love."

Alien X picked up Cassie and gave her a big hug and pulled away smiling at her. "I'm not mad at you, Cassie. Not after giving me the best birthday gift ever."

"Birthday gift?" Cassie repeated. "What birthday gift?"

"You." he answered. "Being with family and loved ones is always the best part about a birthday, not the cake."

Cassie smiled wide as Alien X hugged her again. Then he got a sneaky idea and blew a raspberry into Cassie's neck.

"EEEE!" Cassie squealed into a fit of giggles as Alien X kept blowing.

Now the Alien started tickling her feet. "Kitchy, kitchy, koo!" he teased.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Cassie laughed, wiggling her little toes.

"Ah, it's good to hear you laughing again, kid." Alien X said as he kept tickling her feet. "Who's got ticklish toes? Who's got ticklish toes? You do! You do!"

"EHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY!" Cassie cried in a pleading manner.

Alien X stopped and untied Cassie from the blanket. He picked up Cassie and started carrying her down the hall. "Come on, we've got a lot of catching up to do. Let's have some ice cream."

Cassie licked her lips. "Mmm, ice cream! Count me in!"

"With lots of chocolate sauce!" Alien X said excitedly.

"And sprinkles!" Cassie chimed.

* * *

 **There you are, guestsurprise! Hope I delivered, now I'm taking a well needed break. I could go for some ice cream!**


End file.
